Beautiful World
by Seph Meadowes
Summary: 10-word Steroline Drabbles based on the show and otherwise.
1. 1 to 15

**First Glance**

With that leather jacket, Stefan Salvatore was quite a catch.

* * *

><p><strong>Caroline<strong>

She looked like a doll come to life, he mused.

* * *

><p><strong>Interest<strong>

She smiled, she flirted but he still didn't want her.

* * *

><p><strong>Rejection<strong>

"Why didn't he go for me?" She would always wonder.

* * *

><p><strong>Elena<strong>

It's always Elena this and Elena that. What about Caroline?

* * *

><p><strong>Notice<strong>

Secretly, he kept his eyes on the chatty blonde too.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon<strong>

Something stirred inside him when he saw him with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Blunt<strong>

She was painfully, inappropriate honest. Still he kinda liked it.

* * *

><p><strong>Compulsion<strong>

She looked confused and he wanted to save this poor girl.

* * *

><p><strong>Dance<strong>

"And I won't take no for an answer." He didn't resist.

* * *

><p><strong>Iris<strong>

There was something about those bright blue eyes of hers.

* * *

><p><strong>Champagne<strong>

For a second, she imagined he was hers not Elena's.

* * *

><p><strong>Rescue<strong>

All he saw was the girl in the white dress.

* * *

><p><strong>Suds<strong>

He couldn't keep his eyes off that damn pink bikini.

* * *

><p><strong>Car Wash<strong>

She waited patiently for him to take his shirt off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is based on Season One, Episodes 1-5.<strong>_


	2. 16 to 30

**Jealousy**

Was she a bad person for liking her friend's boyfriend?

* * *

><p><strong>Bitter<strong>

Sunsets and white horses weren't her thing anyway. She pouted.

* * *

><p><strong>Halloween Party<strong>

She kept her eyes out for green-eyed football players.

* * *

><p><strong>Shallow<strong>

She would never be Elena and that stung like hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Second<strong>

She was looking for Stefan but she stumbled into Matt.

* * *

><p><strong>Substitute<strong>

Being in Matt's arms felt nice but so very wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Afterthought<strong>

Stefan was irritatingly always at the back of her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Opportunity<strong>

"How long is this break with Stefan going to last?"

* * *

><p><strong>Rejoice<strong>

Why was it Elena and Stefan fighting sound very nice?

* * *

><p><strong>Writer<strong>

She wondered what he would write about, a diary maybe.

* * *

><p><strong>Journalist<strong>

He could see her talking on TV, smiling and perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Frantic<strong>

His mind exploded when he learned she had been taken.

* * *

><p><strong>Carry<strong>

She felt weightless in his arms, perfect even. He admitted.

* * *

><p><strong>Sneak<strong>

He sneaked into her room that night and watched her.

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams<strong>

And she dreamt about strong arms carrying her to safety.

* * *

><p><strong>Based on Season One, Episode 7-10.<strong>


	3. 31 to 45

**Longing**

She wanted to dance with him but he had Elena.

* * *

><p><strong>Dancer<strong>

He was to no surprise a really very good dancer.

* * *

><p><strong>Stand-in<strong>

She held Matt's hand but it was Stefan's she wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>Desperation<strong>

She only cared about Matt because he reminded her of Stefan.

* * *

><p><strong>Mess<strong>

She was a mess on the inside because of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sex<strong>

* * *

><p>She felt Matt's skin on hers and wondered how Stefan's would.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Inadequate<strong>

In Matt's mom's eyes, she would never be good enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Ferrari<strong>

It was a nice car. She mused with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Proxy<strong>

Matt's lips fell on hers all she thought of was Stefan.

* * *

><p><strong>Back-up<strong>

Would she always be the Elena back-up every single time?

* * *

><p><strong>Vervain<strong>

The pain was incredible and the single thought of Caroline kept him sane.

* * *

><p><strong>Corpse<strong>

She found Vicki Donovan's body in the woods and screamed for Stefan.

* * *

><p><strong>Pageant<strong>

She looked regal like a queen and he controlled his desire.

* * *

><p><strong>Blood<strong>

All he could focus on was how hers would taste.

* * *

><p><strong>Incarceration<strong>

While there in prison, all he thought of was her.

* * *

><p><strong>Based on Season One, episode 11-20<strong>


End file.
